


Afterglow (The Secret Service Version)

by goldenrod



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: Comedy, Desk Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Parody, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrod/pseuds/goldenrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, secrets and coffee within the British Secret Service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow (The Secret Service Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, specifically the "Tony/Control" prompts. Nothing graphic depicted, but certain acts are discussed.
> 
> Feedback welcome; enjoy!

***  
  
“Gosh,” said Tony, “that really was fantastic sex, Control.”  
  
Control smiled. “It certainly was, Tony. I particularly liked that thing you did with your finger.”  
  
‘Yes, that was rather good, wasn’t it Control?”  
  
“Yes, it was, Tony.”  
  
Tony sat up and frowned. “You don’t think, though, Control,” he asked, “that this might be a bad thing if it got out?”  
  
“I dare say it might be, Tony. If it got out that we were having a secret homosexual affair, I dare say enemy agents might try to blackmail us. For secrets, and other things.”  
  
“Gosh, that would be horrid, Control.”  
  
“It certainly would, Tony.”  
  
“I guess we’ll just have to keep our secret homosexual affair _very_ secret then, won’t we?”  
  
“I guess we will, Tony.”  
  
“Perhaps, Control, we should do it _under_ the desk next time, not on top of it.”  
  
“I think that’s a jolly good idea, Tony. That way, anyone who comes into the office won’t be able to see us passionately sodomizing each other.”  
  
“That’s what I was thinking, Control.” Tony frowned. “Although, they might be able to _hear_ us, I suppose.”  
  
“Hmm,” Control nodded thoughtfully, “I think you’re right, Tony. I suppose we’ll just have to try to be very quiet.”  
  
“Not like this time, hey, Control?” Tony laughed.  
  
“No, definitely not like this time, Tony. You were quite amazingly loud as I rammed you just then.”  
  
“I certainly was, Control.”  
  
There was a moment of quiet reflection.  
  
“Would you like a cup of coffee, Control?”  
  
“Oh, _thank_ you, Tony. That would be _lovely_.”  
  
“Right-ho. I’ll go and make you one, shall I?”  
  
“Thank you, Tony. Don’t forget to put your trousers back on.”  
  
“Oh, yes,” Tony chuckled. “I’ll certainly do that. It would be most embarrassing to go out there without my trousers on, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“It certainly would, Tony,” Control agreed amiably.  
  
Good sex, keeping secrets and a nice cup of coffee. It really couldn’t be a lovelier day, Control decided.


End file.
